Robyn Sarah
by George J. Dance Robyn Sarah (born 1949) is a Canadian poet. Life Sarah was born in New York City to Canadian parents, and raised in Montreal, Quebec. She attended McGill University in Montreal, where she received both a B.A. and an M.A..Robyn Sarah, Canadian Women Poets, Brock University, BrockU.ca, Web, July 3, 2012. After graduation, she joined Champlain Regional College in St.-Lambert, Quebec, as an English teacher, where she remained until 1996. In 1976 she and Fred Lauder founded a small press, Villeneuve Publications, which published poetry chapbooks until 1987, including 1st titles by August Kleinzahler, A.F. Moritz, and Bruce Taylor.Robyn Sarah, , Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 3, 2012. In 2000-2001 she wrote a weekly column on poetry, "Poetic License," for the Montreal Gazette. Her work has been anthologized in Jailbreaks: 99 Canadian sonnets (Biblioasis Press, 2008), Good Poems for Hard Times (Viking, 2005), In Fine Form (Raincoast, 2005), Norton Anthology of Poetry (5th Edition) (Norton, 2005), Bedford Introduction to Literature (Bedford/St. Martin's, 2001), and Poetry: An Introduction (Bedford/St. Martin's, 2001).Robyn Sarah, Poets & Writers, June 9, 2011. Web, Feb. 3, 2015. Recognition My Shoes are Killing Me won the 2010 Governor General's Award for English language poetry. Publications Poetry * Thirty Poems. privately published, 1974.Robyn Sarah: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 3, 2012. * Shadowplay. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1978. ISBN 0-920110-68-1 * The Space Between Sleep and Waking. Montreal: Villeneuve, 1981. ISBN 0-920288-08-1 * Three Sestinas. Montreal: Villeneuve, 1984. ISBN 0-920288-12-X * Anyone Skating On That Middle Ground. Montreal: Véhicule Press, 1984. ISBN 0-919890-64-4 * Becoming Light: Poems. Dunvegan ON: Cormorant Books, 1987. ISBN 0-920-953-22-0 * The Touchstone: Poems new and selected. Concord, ON: Anansi, 1992. ISBN 0-88784-528-2 * Questions About the Stars. London, ON: Brick Books, 1998. ISBN 0-919626-96-3 * A Day's Grace: Poems, 1997-2002. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2003. ISBN 0-88984233-7 * Pause for Breath: Poems. Emeryville, ON: BibliOasis, 2009. *''Digressions: Prose poems, collage poems, and sketches''. Markham, ON: Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 2012. *''My Shoes are Killing Me: Poems''. Windsor, ON: BibliOasis, 2015. Short fiction * A Nice Gazebo. Montreal: Véhicule Press, 1992. * Promise of Shelter. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 1997. Non-fiction * Little Eurekas: A decade's thoughts on poetry. Emeryville, ON: BibliOasis, 2007. Edited *''Undercurrents: New voices in Canadian poetry''. Toronto: Cormorant Books, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Robyn Sarah, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 30, 2016. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Robyn Sarah: Six poems at Jacket *Robyn Sarah at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 11 poems).\ *Robyn Sarah at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Robin Sarah at YouTube ;Books *Robin Sarah at Amazon.com ;About *Robyn Sarah at Poets & Writers *Robyn Sarah at Canadian Women Poets *Robyn Sarah in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Robyn Sarah on Beauty interview at LemonHound, 2012 Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:McGill University alumni Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:People from New York City